Jack's death
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: I got this idea from a ROTBTD video on YouTube created by Louise Martin titled the same as this one shot. It's an awesome video, you should watch it.


Seven-year-old Jack stood beside his step- father, who was the founder of their village, as they waited for the Viking ship to dock. "Do I really have to be here pa?" Jack whined as he fidgeted.

Thaddeus sighed but smiled down at the boy instead. "Yes Jackson, as my son and heir then you need to learn how to run our village for you will be taking over when you are a man. Besides I heard that the chief of Berk has a son about your age and I want you to show him around while we wait for the Royalty from Corona and the Scottish Isles."

Jack grinned up at the man who married his mother when her first husband, Jack's birth father, and had raised Jack as his own son after he was born. "What is his name?"

"The chief is called Stoic and his son is Hiccup. You will be nice and not make fun of the boy because of his name." Thaddeus lightly scolded as he saw the amused look on Jack's face at the mention of Hiccup's name.

"Yes sir, I promise not to make fun of my new friend's name or I hope he will be my friend." Jack replied as a rather large man stepped of the ship, followed by a scrawny boy.

As the two of them set foot on land the boy stumbled over his own feet, ending up on his bottom, his face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Sorry dad." He mumbled as he got back to his feet only to end back on the ground as a bigger boy shoved past him with a laugh.

"Why did you do that? What you did was not nice." Jack shouted as he charged the boy who had shoved Hiccup to the ground and tackled him. "Tell him you are sorry, he will be your chief one day and you should show him the respect he deserves."

"Whoa there boy, no need to start a fight with my nephew." Jack heard as he was lifted up by the back of his shirt and swung around to come face to face with Stoic. "While I agree with you on Snotlout showing his cousin more respect and am honored that you felt the need to defend Hiccup that is still no reason to start fighting especially with someone bigger then you."

"I am sorry for my son's behavior and I assure you it will not happen again, right Jackson." Thaddeus said as drew near Stoic as the Viking set Jack down to greet him.

Jack lowered his gaze to the ground, "Yes pa. I am sorry for attacking your nephew sir." He answered before he turned to Hiccup and asked if he would like a tour of their village.

"I would like to…err I mean yes please, I would be honored." Hiccup answered, correcting himself after he shot a quick glance at his father. Jack grinned as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and proceeded to drag the other boy around the village, pointing out things that interested him.

As the two boys ran through the forest, shouting with joy at the freedom, two young girls, one with fiery red hair and the other a blond joined them. Jack skidded to a halt as he caught sight of them. Hiccup tried and failed to copy Jack, ending up falling to the ground instead causing the girls to giggle.

"What are you laughing at Hiccup falling down is not funny." Jack growled, already protective of his new friend.

The blond stopped giggling first at Jack's words and lightly elbowed the red head in the side to silence her. "Sorry, my name is Rapunzel and this is Merida. What is your name?" She replied, having caught Hiccup's name when Jack said it.

Jack helped Hiccup to his feet before he answered. "I am Jackson but everyone calls me Jack." After their first meeting, the four of them became fast friends and were near inseparable, always finding some way to visit each other's home.

* * *

The winter after Jack had turned fourteen is when tragedy struck which caused the four of them to split apart. It started with Rapunzel wanting to learn how to ice skate.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed as soon as she saw him after disembarking from the ship she used to come to Burgess. "Hiccup is going to pick up Merida then they will be here. I know what I want to do."

"Oh and what is that fair maiden?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I want to learn how to ice skate." She replied as she spun in a circle.

"Hm, I do not know if that is possible. You do not even have a pair of ice skates." He teased.

Rapunzel pouted, "Please Jack? I really want to learn how."

"Well…we will have to get you your own pair first and I know the perfect place. We might as well get Hiccup and Merida their own pairs as well so I can teach all of you." Jack laughed as he ruffled Rapunzel's now short brown hair.

"Oh thank you Jack!" Rapunzel shouted as she threw her arms around Jack in a hug.

"Alright you two love birds, enough with sharing your affection for each other in public." Hiccup teased as he, and Merida, slid off Hiccup's dragon and joined them.

"Haha, very funny Hiccup. I guess you do not want to learn how to ice skate, I will just take the girls and leave you behind with Toothless." Jack retorted.

Merida latched onto Hiccup's arm, "No way, if Hiccup cannot come then I will not go." She protested.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I know when I am beaten. You win Merida. Hiccup can come with us, now how about we go you three some ice skates."

"I think I will seat out this time." Hiccup told the other three as he looked at the ground.

"Come on Hiccup, it will not be the same if you do not join us." Rapunzel said.

Instead of answering Hiccup drew up part of his pants to reveal his new metal foot, which made the others gasp in shock. "What happened Hiccup?" Jack questioned.

"My dad found out about Toothless and used him to go the dragons nest. While there, he found out about the green death. Toothless and I defeated the monster but it came with a price. I am just glad it was not my life that I lost when I fell into the fire."

The other three gather around Hiccup in a group hug. "So how were your summers?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I turned my mum into a bear and had to find a way to break the spell I put on her." Merida answered.

"I was almost kidnapped when an old woman named Gothel learned that my hair could heal. She wanted to gain back her youthful beauty so my parents had it cut to protect me." Rapunzel told them.

Jack shrugged, "Nothing exciting happened to me this summer."

After getting ice skates for Merida and Rapunzel then retrieving Jack's own pair, the four of them headed for the near-by pond to spend the day together. Little did they know that tragedy would strike as they ice skated.

An hour after they arrived at the pond Jack was showing off to Rapunzel when the ice started to crack under him. Merida heard it and turned to see where the sound came from only to see Jack frozen scared, where he stood. "Jack!" She shouted.

Rapunzel and Hiccup both spun around at Merida's shout just as Jack falls through the ice. "Jack!" Rapunzel screamed, Hiccup echoing her scream, and moved to see if she could save him.

"No stop Rapunzel. The ice is not safe." Hiccup grabbed her arm to keep her from going out onto the cracked ice, Merida carefully making her way over to them, tears in her eyes, and wrapped Rapunzel in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry but there is nothing we can do, we…we have to let him go." She cried as Rapunzel clung to her, sobbing. Hiccup led them both back to Burgess and Jack's home. Toothless trailed behind the three of them.

After he told Jack's family what happened, Hiccup offered to take both girls home before he returned to his own village. After Jack's death, the other three hardly saw much of each other.

Merida ran straight to her room and threw herself on to her bed in tears the minute she was off Toothless. "It is not fair, why did Jack have to die." She sobbed and buried her head in her pillow.

Rapunzel lay in her mother's arms as she cried, telling her about what happened to Jack. Her mother didn't say anything, she just held her and ran her hand through Rapunzel's hair in an effort to sooth her as tears ran from her eyes.

Stoic welcomed his son home and asked how his time went with his friends but all he got in reply was a tear filled look from Hiccup before the boy sadly retreated up to his room, Toothless right behind him, where the two of them spent the rest of the day.

The parents of all three tens went to Burgess to find out what the matter was and, when they returned home, requested that their villages mourn for the loss of Jackson Overland Frost of Burgess, who had drowned earlier that day.

Later that night the ice once more cracked in the spot where Jack fell through it and drowned but this time, instead of him falling in his body was being lifted out of the pond by moonbeams. Knowing nothing but the name the moon told him, the name of Jack Frost.

For a year Jack flew all over the Earth, without the other three realizing that he had become immortal. On the day, night for Hiccup and Rapunzel, of the anniversary of his death, Hiccup was outside watching the stars when he noticed what appeared to be a shape wearing Jack's familiar brown cloak streak across the sky as Jack's laughter reached him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called for his dragon as he ran through the village and the two of them were soon soaring towards the four friends' secret meeting spot, on the way he picked up Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was out on the lake near her parents' castle, watching the floating lights when she saw Jack fly past followed by Toothless. She told Eugene, the man she met after Jack's death, to take her to the shore across from the castle where she ran to climb onto Toothless.

Merida was carving on the bow her father gave her to replace the one she lost when she looked up to see Jack fly past her in laughter and she quickly climbed to her feet. She called out for her horse and was soon on her way to where Hiccup and Rapunzel were headed as well.

"You saw him too?" Merida asked as soon as the other two had joined her.

"Yes." Rapunzel answered simply while Hiccup slid off Toothless with a nod.

The three of them felt a gust of wind, a soft thud following, and turned around to see the one person they thought they would never see again. At the sight of them, Jack felt a range of emotions running through him though he did not recognize any of them.

It took him a minute of the three of them staring at him but when he did, "Can you see me?" He asked with hope.

Not able to take not being near him any longer Rapunzel shouted his name as she ran toward him and threw her arms around him a in a hug. For a few seconds Jack stood there, stunned, at her hug but wrapped an arm around her as a few of his friends came back to him.

"Punzel, Hic, Rida, I missed you guys." Jack whispered calling them by the nicknames he came up with for them.

"We missed you too Jack." Rapunzel sobbed while she clung to him, Hiccup and Merida joined them and, though his body was freezing, the four of them held onto each other until the three still mortal got too cold.


End file.
